Kritiek op het christendom
Kritiek op het christendom betreft zowel de theorie als de praktijk; vanuit allerlei richtingen is er kritiek geweest, en is er nog steeds kritiek, op de principes van het christendom, wat ze betekenen, hoe ze zich tot elkaar verhouden en wat eraan ontbreekt; daarnaast is er kritiek op de uitwerking van die principes door gelovigen (of op het nalaten daarvan) en op de maatschappelijke consequenties daarvan. Indeling De kritiek is aldus te verdelen over de volgende categorieën: Van theoretische aard: * Berusten de christelijke ideeën op waarheid? * Zijn de ideeën onderling met elkaar te rijmen? * Biedt het christendom voldoende ondersteuning voor het behalen van de gewenste doelen? Van praktische aard: * Kunnen de christelijke principes wel in de praktijk worden gebracht? * Worden de christelijke principes op de juiste wijze door de gelovigen in de praktijk gebracht? * Zijn christelijke praktijken goed voor de gelovigen, voor anderen en voor de maatschappij als geheel? De kritiek op het christendom houdt ontkennende of heel genuanceerde antwoorden in op één of meer van de bovenstaande vragen. Waarheid De meest wezenlijke kritiek op het christendom betreft wel de persoon van Jezus: christenen geloven dat hij leeft, critici daarentegen menen dat hij dood is of zelfs nooit heeft bestaan, en stellen dat het christendom is gebaseerd op een onjuistheid en dus neerkomt op bedrog. Ook het bestaan van een (één) God wordt door veel critici ontkend, en nog meer het christelijke leerstuk van Jezus' goddelijke natuur en dat van de Drie-eenheid. Jezus' aanspraken leidden al tot beschuldiging van godslastering uit de hoek van het toenmalige jodendom. In de Koran wordt de christelijke visie op Jezus nadrukkelijk bekritiseerd, zoals in soera De Toewijding. De laatste twee onderwerpen waren ook onder christenen van de eerste eeuwen onderwerp van discussie, en hoewel deze deels semantisch van aard was, leidde het aanhangen van verschillende standpunten soms tot wederzijdse uitsluiting. Onenigheid over de Drie-Eenheid Vanouds heeft het dogma van de heilige Drie-eenheid aanleiding gegeven tot kritiek vanwege vermeende strijdigheid hiervan met het monotheïsme.Monotheisme - William Wainwright, Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy, 2005,http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/monotheism/ De leer van de goddelijke Drie-eenheid zoals gedefiniëerd bij het Concilie van Constantinopel (381) is kenmerkend voor de representatieve kerken van het christendom, maar wordt door enkele kleinere groeperingen binnen het christendom bestreden. In de Koran wordt de idee van de drie-eenheid verregaand bekritiseerd: "Aan heiligschennis doen zij die zeggen: God is een uit drie in een Drie-eenheid, want er is geen andere godheid dan de enige God." (soera De Tafel 73). De islamitische schrijfster Suzanne Haneef formuleert het als volgt: "Maar God is niet als een taart of een appel die in drie stukken kan worden gedeeld die samen één geheel vormen: "als God drie personen is of drie delen heeft, kan Hij onmogelijk de Enige, Unieke, Ondeelbare Substantie zijn die God is en waarin het christendom beweert te geloven"; "Het christendom beweert een monotheïstische religie te zijn. Monotheïsme, echter, heeft als fundamenteel geloof dat God één is. Het christelijke dogma van de Drie-eenheid - dat God drie-in-een is - wordt door de islam gezien als een vorm van polytheïsme. Christenen aanbidden niet één godheid, zij aanbidden er drie."Suzanne Haneef- What Everyone Should Know about Islam and Muslims, Library of Islam, 1985, pp. 183-184 Tekstkritiek De omstandigheid dat er verschillende versies van de nieuwtestamentische geschriften bewaard zijn gebleven maakt tekstkritiek mogelijk: het onderzoeken van de overgeleverde teksten om de betrouwbaarheid ervan vast te stellen en om alternatieve interpretaties te kunnen geven. Uit tekstkritiek kan ook schriftkritiek ontstaan: hierbij worden delen van de tekst als onbetrouwbaar of niet-historisch bestempeld, wat tot een andere, niet-orthodoxe interpretatie leidt. Veelgehoorde kritiek op het Nieuwe Testament blijft dat de verhalen in wezen teruggaan op zeer weinig bronnen, die bovendien uit de tweede of derde hand zijn (dat wil zeggen, geen directe bronnen ooggetuigen). Er wordt wel gesteld dat drie evangeliën gebaseerd zijn op slechts één verloren gegane bron Q, ofwel dat twee evangeliën gebruik hebben gemaakt van een vroege versie van het Evangelie volgens Marcus (ca. 70), dat inmiddels ook zelf gewijzigd of zelfs herschreven is. Het Evangelie volgens Johannes is waarschijnlijk ca 100 opgetekend. De evangeliën worden door de moderne exegese niet beschouwd als ooggetuigenverslagen; geen van de evangelisten was tijdgenoot van Jezus of heeft Jezus gekend. De meest vergaande kritiek op het Nieuwe Testament is de kritiek van hyperkritische aard, die (per definitie) stelt dat het geheel op niets gebaseerd is vanwege enkele bijzonderheden. Elke twijfel over het ontstaan van de evangeliën kan dan worden aangegrepen om de algehele betrouwbaarheid te verwerpen. Consistentie Al in de eerste eeuwen van het christendom bestond er verschil van inzicht over wat de juiste christelijke leer nu wel was, getuige bijvoorbeeld het bestaan van Apocriefen van het Nieuwe Testament. In het Nieuwe Testament zelf blijken de gelovigen van het eerste uur al de nodige onenigheid te hebben gehad, met name over de toepassing van joodse leefregels op niet-joodse christenen. Er zijn critici die beweren dat de leer die Paulus in zijn brieven uiteenzet op punten in strijd is met de leer van Jezus zelf zoals die blijkt uit de evangeliën. Tekstkritiek, en in het kielzog daarvan schriftkritiek, heeft geleid tot het inzicht dat de geschriften die samen de christelijke Bijbel vormen op punten moeilijk of onmogelijk met elkaar te rijmen zijn. Een mikpunt van critici die zich hierop baseren is bijvoorbeeld het orthodox-protestantisme, een richting van het christendom die de Bijbel als het letterlijke Woord van God ziet. Met de canonvorming van het Nieuwe Testament werden inconsistenties tussen geschriften van verschillende stromingen opgeheven door een keuze te maken; sommige critici vinden dat dat een verkeerde beslissing was omdat daarmee de alternatieve inzichten werden benadeeld. In de islam wordt de Bijbel als een corrupt ('tahrif') boek gezien. De Koran bekritiseert de Bijbel (Tawrat en Indjil) weliswaar niet, maar de fundamentele verschillen tussen de Bijbel en de Koran bracht moslimgeleerden vanaf ongeveer de elfde eeuw tot de conclusie dat de Bijbel vervalst moest zijn. Volledigheid De afwijzing van het joodse stelsel van wetten en leefregels heeft wel geleid tot de kritiek dat daarmee een vacuüm ontstond dat wel moest leiden tot onduidelijkheid en wantoestanden en tot invoering van nieuwe concrete leefregels, deels ook weer gebaseerd op de joodse. De vroegste criticus van dat laatste verschijnsel was misschien wel Paulus, die er in de Brief aan de Galaten op hamert dat het christendom betekenisloos wordt als het naleven van wetten een te belangrijke plaats krijgt. Orthodoxe kritiek stelt dat in het christendom te gemakkelijk wordt afgeweken van oorspronkelijke leerstukken en dat veel oorspronkelijke dogma's niet letterlijk genoeg worden genomen. In een heel vroeg stadium van het christendom gaven de uitspraken en daden van Jezus volgens de evangeliën aanleiding tot kritiek uit de hoek van de joodse religieuze leiders van zijn tijd. Zij hadden moeite met zijn onderwijs en zijn daden, zoals de de volgende: # openlijke sympathie voor mensen die maatschappelijk aan lager wal waren geraakt (collaborateurs, prostituees); Die man ontvangt zondaars en eet met hen., Lucas 15:1 # ondermijning van het religieuze gezag door verwijten van schijnheiligheid en liefdeloosheid aan het adres van de religieuze leiders;Ze doen zelf niet wat zij zeggen. Ze leggen de mensen enorme lasten op, maar steken er zelf geen vinger naar uit..., Matteüs 23:4 e.v. # openlijke minachting voor beknellende religieuze wetgeving zoals die met betrekking tot de sabbat;Als u maar één schaap had en het zou op de sabbat in een put vallen, wat zou u dan doen? Het eruit halen natuurlijk! Is een mens niet veel meer waard dan een schaap? Het is dus toegestaan op de sabbat goed te doen., Mattheüs 12:11,12 # de pretentie door God gemachtigd te zijn zonden te vergeven.... zei Jezus tegen de verlamde: "Vriend, uw zonden worden u vergeven.", Marcus 2:5 e.v. Sommige critici van het christendom menen dat gnostische en andere apocriefe teksten in de bijbel hadden moeten worden opgenomen, ook al bevatten die teksten geen "nieuwe" informatie in vergelijking tot met name de synoptici. Bepaalde islamitische onderzoekers vinden zelfs dat het (eeuwen latere) Evangelie van Barnabas tot de oorspronkelijke Bijbel gerekend moet worden. De balans tussen het Nieuwe en Oude Testament Een ander punt van kritiek maar ook van discussie tussen christenen onderling is de mate waarin de geschriften van het Nieuwe Testament moeten worden aangevuld met voorschriften uit het Oude Testament. Het geheel loslaten van de oude joodse geschriften geeft aanleiding tot de kritiek dat het christendom in het jodendom is geworteld en dus niet zonder kan, terwijl een te grote plaats voor die geschriften volgens anderen het principe van de genade ondermijnt. De derde weg, het 'vergeestelijken' van teksten uit het Oude Testament, heeft mogelijk een rol gespeeld in de motivatie voor het voeren van kruistochten naar het 'Heilige Land' en kon in het algemeen worden afgekeurd als een ontoelaatbare herinterpretatie. Uitvoerbaarheid De norm van morele volmaaktheid ("wie zichzelf een christen noemt zou eigenlijk niets verkeerd moeten doen", 2 Tim. 2:19) lijkt een onhaalbaar doel. Critici zeggen dat mensen daarmee te veel in hun persoonlijke vrijheid worden beknot en te veel missen van wat het leven te bieden heeft. Implementatie De hoge morele normen die het christendom stelt worden door de gelovigen vaak niet gehaald, wat leidt tot de kritiek dat het christendom in theorie wel goed klinkt, maar in de praktijk niet werkt. Bovendien zouden gelovigen vaak wel willen dat zij de normen beter benaderen dan zij in werkelijkheid doen, waardoor uiteindelijk schijnheiligheid kan ontstaan. Sommige principes die wel in de praktijk worden gebracht stuiten echter juist daarom op kritiek. Een recent voorbeeld daarvan is de toepassing door de Staatkundig Gereformeerde Partij van het principe dat vrouwen in de gemeente niet de leiding mogen hebben, onder meer door vrouwen in de partij uit te sluiten van passief kiesrecht. Kritiek op verschillen tussen de leer en de uitvoering daarvan binnen de kerk waren doorgaans interne kwesties die soms (onbedoeld) leidden tot kerkscheuringen. Een zeer bekend voorbeeld daarvan is de publicatie van de 95 stellingen van Maarten Luther, die bezwaar maakte tegen de aflaatverkoop in Duitsland in 1517. Resultaten Kritiek op personen die hun geloof in praktijk brengen, richt zich doorgaans niet op essentiële kenmerken zoals gebed, naastenliefde en dergelijke. Vaker richt de kritiek zich op personen die bepaalde christelijke principes in woord wel hooghouden maar niet in praktijk brengen ('schijnheiligheid'). Daarnaast is de geschiedenis doorspekt van wandaden, gepleegd door al dan niet oprechte gelovigen, soms zelfs uit naam van het christendom. Het is echter de vraag of de kritiek op dit soort toestanden kritiek op het christendom kan worden genoemd, omdat er doorgaans geen verband wordt gelegd tussen de geconstateerde feiten en enig christelijk principe. Een voorbeeld van dit soort kritiek is de kritiek op de kerkelijke steun voor en oproep tot de kruistochten in de middeleeuwen. Een voorbeeld van kritiek op de maatschappelijke consequenties van christelijke uitspraken en gedrag is het veronderstelde verband tussen de uitspraken van rooms-katholieke kerkleiders en de verspreiding van HIV/AIDSPleidooi bisschop Muskens voor condoom 'mogelijk doorbraak', Trouw: de Verdieping, 9 februari 1999. Critici menen dat zonder de kerkelijke afwijzing van voorbehoedmiddelen waaronder het condoom de verspreiding van HIV/AIDS beter zou kunnen worden afgeremd. Moderne kritiek op wereldlijke invloed Moderne kritiek is vaak minder inhoudelijk en is niet meer gericht op het christendom als concurrerende levensreligie, maar weerspiegelt vaak het conflict van liberale en seculiere denkbeelden met traditionele opvattingen en interpretatie van het geloof. Dit conflict is vooral sterk waar het geloof de grenzen van de religieuze beleving overschrijdtPascal Bruckner in reactie op Ian Buruma en Timothy Garton Ash: "The separation of the spiritual and corporeal domains must be strictly maintained, and belief must confine itself to the private realm." en wereldlijke invloeden uitoefent op het maatschappelijke en zelfs politieke vlak. Kritiek op deze wereldlijke geldingsdrang blijft echter niet beperkt tot het christendom, in de zin dat het orthodoxe jodendom en de islam in het algemeen daar niet voor onder doet. Specifieke kritiek wordt geuit tegen het gewelddadige karakter van veel Bijbelteksten uit het Oude Testament, de vrouwonvriendelijkheid1 Korintiërs 14:33-36: “…Zoals in alle gemeenten der heiligen moeten de vrouwen in de gemeenten zwijgen; want het is haar niet vergund te spreken… en …want het staat lelijk voor een vrouw te spreken in de gemeente…” 1 Korintiërs 11:9-10: “…De man is immers niet geschapen om de vrouw, maar de vrouw om de man…” Efeziërs 5:22-24 + 33: “…Vrouwen, weest aan uw man onderdanig als aan de Here, want de man is het hoofd van zijn vrouw… …Welnu, gelijk de gemeente onderdanig is aan Christus, zo ook de vrouw aan haar man, in alles…” , het vervolgen en verstoten van 'afvalligen', homo's en critici van het christendom in het algemeen. Zie ook * Joodse visies op het christendom * Ketterij * Bijbelse tegenstrijdigheden Externe links * www.answering-christianity.com, een islamitische site met kritiek op het christendom Categorie:Christendom en:Criticism of Christianity es:Crítica al cristianismo fi:Kristinuskon kritiikki fr:Critique du christianisme sv:Kritik av kristendomen zh:对基督教的批评